


同時想標記兩個人，我到底是什麼渣貨？

by E_synonyM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Porn, Rutting, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: Clark很煩惱。他竟然在跟一個人處在關係中時，還是他的標記伴侶，還是剛剛才標記，對另一個人產生慾望。Clark把臉深深埋進手掌，為自己可恥的行徑艱難地顫抖著喘息。





	同時想標記兩個人，我到底是什麼渣貨？

**Author's Note:**

> 含大量ABO私設。

Bruce總是忍不住去聞Clark身上的味道。

那隱隱從Clark身上散發出的氣息讓Bruce不自覺沉迷。  
他想要親吻他線條剛硬的脖頸，用鼻尖磨蹭他頸側的肌理，深深的吸氣，去嗅他陽剛、堅毅、充滿強烈Alpha氣息的味道。

他的氣味比以往都要強烈的抓住Bruce的注意，而他很清楚為何如此。

超人並不知道蝙蝠俠就是Bruce，但Clark在上個禮拜標記了Bruce Wayne。

為了偽裝，蝙蝠俠身上一直都帶有信息素偽裝器，這也讓超人聞不出來他就是他的Omega，但是沒有偽裝，相反，釋放出強大信息素的超人卻讓Bruce，蝙蝠俠無時無刻都感到腿軟。

他完全無法專注於工作，只要和超人待在同一個空間，從鼻腔裡吸進的濃郁的強烈的誘惑的味道就讓蝙蝠俠緊貼下身的衣物微微濕溽，他羞恥地夾住腿想要無視就在他身後不遠處的外星人，但他完全做不到，就如同前面的六天一樣。

=====

Clark很煩惱。

他在上個星期標記了那個哥譚億萬富翁花花公子Bruce Wayne，他愛他假裝輕佻背後的認真，愛他漫不經心之後的細膩，愛他看似不在乎的體貼，他就像一個被層層包裹的禮物盒，撥開一層還有一層，但只要耐心探索到最裡面，就會得到意想不到的回應。他身上隱隱透出的神秘的氣息，不被過去遭遇束縛的堅強，偶爾寧靜下似有若無的脆弱，讓人想緊緊抱在懷裡呵護。

而那之後似乎就是順理成章，當Bruce來到Clark的公寓，在Clark浴室裡用著Clark常用的沐浴乳，帶著滿身他的味道濕漉漉的走出來時，之後的一切都是那麼奇幻那麼自然那麼美好。

他壓住Bruce相對他而言瘦小的身軀，解開他腰間浴衣的帶子，從上方看著他在昏暗中衣衫凌亂深陷在自己床鋪上，親吻他每一處的肌膚，在他緊緊揪住自己的髮間時推開他的雙腿，用舌頭撫慰他小巧紅潤的穴口，無論報紙上怎麼報導Bruce，在那一刻Bruce的反應誠實坦率的就像處子一般，Clark沒有問，但他依然在Bruce啜泣著把腳踢蹬在他的肩上時激動地把舌尖探入更深的地方，刺激著他做出更多的反應。最後的標記，瀰漫在迷濛之中，卻又強烈無比，Bruce哭叫著絕望的晃動臀部想把他吞進更深的地方，那感覺熾熱得Clark無法思考，只能用力掐住Bruce結實線條美好的腰肢在最深處那柔軟脆弱的地方深深推動，就像把兩具身體融合般將他們緊緊契合，融入彼此的體內，美好的讓人感到不真實。

每當Clark回想起那一刻，他都不自覺感到氣血上湧，又滿足溫暖。

而他們兩人有多甜蜜，他就有多愧疚，多自我厭惡。

在認識Bruce之前，Clark一直對和他同一個團隊的隊員，他的搭檔，蝙蝠俠，有著莫名的，強烈的關注。

他欣賞他用凡人之軀和超能力者並駕齊驅的剛強的意志，還有在任何時刻都屹立不搖剛毅不屈的內心，他是那麼強大，在黑夜下覆蓋漆黑的披風偽裝成妖魔穿梭於城市間成為罪犯心中聳立的恐懼化身，包裹在堅硬鎧甲下結實敏捷的身軀，從兩片冷漠的鏡片後穿出的無形的壓迫的氣場。他卻又是那麼美麗，黑色頭盔上唯一裸露的，和他令人畏懼陰暗強硬的氣質相矛盾的，那潔白的的臉頰，剛毅卻隱隱透著易碎的下顎曲線，還有那緊抿著的，剛硬嚴肅的唇線，猶如他的精神般透出冰冷的氣息。

那幾乎是一種致命的吸引，Clark無法給予此冠上明確的形容詞，那種渴望在每一次看見蝙蝠俠後加劇，他不敢細想自己對於自己的隊友產生了怎樣的心思。蝙蝠俠總是獨來獨往，將他人隔離在高牆之外，他追隨著他挺拔的背影，卻探究不到隱藏在那張面具之下的一點真實，他太過神秘，讓Clark在被吸引的同時感到挫敗，他和蝙蝠俠從沒有除任務外的其他交集，也許在蝙蝠俠心中，他們甚至不是朋友，Clark刻意忽視的失望一天天加深，而在這時，他遇見了Bruce。

Bruce就好像他枯萎的花園中出現的一條小溪，一道陽光，他和Clark聊天，和Clark出去，允許Clark踏入他的生活，而他也擁有那些Clark為之嚮往的神秘與堅毅。他很快就被Bruce深深的吸引住。

在兩人對對方許諾，也就是上周後，Clark認為自己對蝙蝠俠無名的關注已經結束，現在他擁有了Bruce，那個偶爾口不對心卻體貼細膩，可愛的男人。所以當他走入瞭望塔，看見蝙蝠俠的時候，那股直面而來，像是暴風席捲而來的強烈衝擊，是Clark完全沒預料到的。

他看見蝙蝠下頭盔下裸露的的嘴唇不知為何有些紅腫，那鮮紅的顏色讓Clark一陣氣血上湧，難以轉移視線，在蝙蝠俠用那充滿磁性的低沉嗓音對他說話時，他只注意到那開合的雙唇中若隱若現的舌尖，紅潤的讓人想狠狠吻上去，直到那拒人於外的線條沾染上晶亮的水澤，變得更加紅腫，露出它的原型，變得易碎，掐住他面罩下的下顎，迫使他張開那微微開啟的雙瓣，露出裡頭濕潤軟膩的舌頭，壓住他鮮紅的唇瓣，侵入他的口腔攫住他的舌尖吸吮直到他因為缺氧而顫抖。

Clark被自己的思想驚嚇住，他不顧Bruce在他背後困惑的聲音逃也似飛出瞭望塔，在一片星茫的太空中吸著那不存在的空氣。

在這一周，因為Wayne企業的關係，Bruce和他沒有時間見面，他也以報社工作忙，只通過電話和短訊和Bruce聯繫，Clark感到微微鬆了口氣，又為自己竟為讓剛剛被他標記的伴侶獨自一人而放鬆感到羞愧，但他不知道自己該怎麼面對Bruce。因為他有比沒有陪伴標記伴侶更羞愧的事。

他竟然在跟一個人處在關係中時，還是他的標記伴侶，還是剛剛才標記，對另一個人產生慾望。

這是多沒有心，多沒有道德的人才做的出的事。

Clark把臉深深埋進手掌，為自己可恥的行徑艱難地顫抖著喘息。

=====

Bruce的雙眼追隨著Clark的身影。

此刻他無比慶幸自己戴著面具，並且裡面都嵌了使超人無法透視的鉛，否則他不敢保證自己的視線不會被超人察覺。

Bruce坐在會議桌上手指點著光屏上的文件，但注意力完全無法專注在其上。Clark在房間裡來回走動，緊貼的制服下飽滿的肌肉線條隨著他的一舉一動拉伸起伏，Bruce不自覺嚥了口口水，強硬地把視線從超人健壯的腹肌上移開，但很快，他又不自覺盯住了那之上隆起的胸膛。

Bruce煩躁地蹙眉，在很早之前，Bruce就被Clark吸引。

一開始，Bruce只是注意到超人擁有的不同尋常的信息素，跟一般人類不同，氪星人可以不靠裝置或藥物控制自己的信息素，但即使如此，超人強大的氣場還是讓他的信息素隱含衝擊，不可忽視。但那時Bruce只是對此抱持好奇研究的心態，並沒有被此影響太多。

之後，在和Clark越來越親密無間後，那氣味不知不覺的慢慢變得對他具有誘惑力。

現在，那一切驚人的影響著Bruce。讓他顫抖，讓他喘息，讓他想衝過去擁住那肌肉飽滿的身軀，深深吸聞他身上濃烈引人發顫的氣息。

Bruce知道標記的Alpha和Omega對彼此特殊的感應，但他沒想到那會如此強烈。

他握緊自己裹在手套裡的手掌。Bruce知道自己很快就會無法再忍耐了。

=====

因為是聯盟事務，Clark不能不去瞭望塔輪值，這意味著他必定會遇到蝙蝠俠。

他希望自己不要再被蝙蝠俠吸引，不要再產生那些齷齪的想法，但是他根本控制不住那種彷彿要把他深拽過去的慾望，只要蝙蝠俠跟他處在同一空間，想要將他扯入懷中的渴望就停止不了。

在瞭望塔警報響起那時，Clark感到解脫，而一個小時過後，他憎恨那個警報，憎恨那個只知道逃避，慶幸警報響起的那個自己。

蝙蝠俠就在他的眼前被那道光束射中，不留下一點殘骸。

Clark看著那個前一秒還用那經過處理的嘶啞嗓音指揮著他的蝙蝠俠的位置，現在只剩一片虛空。

他感到茫然，徬徨，無法思索，外星機器的攻擊密集而來，但他只是盯著那裡，喉嚨似乎被什麼梗住，難以呼吸。

那些攻擊將他撞向身後遠處的高樓，他的身體砸破大樓的鋼筋水泥，他毫髮無傷，卻感覺到傷痛在他的身體裡爆發開來，無處可洩，他怒吼著衝向那些沒有生命的無機物，用熱視線橫掃一切，毫無章法的破壞所有接近他的機器，可是那股怒氣卻毫不削減，似乎只是更加瘋漲。

他想大叫，可是無論他怎麼狂吼都宣洩不了他辨識不清的情感，那一刻，他想不起任何一切。

——超——

—超——人——

——超——

——超人！

"醒醒！"

"哈！"

他尖銳的喘息著彈跳而起，呼吸刺痛的彷彿呻吟。

"蝙蝠俠！"

Clark痛苦的抓住自己的頭髮，低吼著，聲音破碎的猶如哭泣。

J'onn在一旁快速卻冷靜溫和道，"我正想告知你......"

"Clark！"

Clark抬起頭，看見蝙蝠俠從破碎的屋瓦後跑過來，步伐難以置信地凌亂。

Clark鬆開手，呆滯地看著蝙蝠俠的身影，在他更接近時沒有思考地用超級速度來到蝙蝠俠身前。

他握住蝙蝠俠的雙肩，看著他被鏡片遮擋的雙眼還有之下露出的下顎，他聽不見背後J'onn的聲音，只是緊緊抓住蝙蝠俠被頭盔裹住的頸後，狂亂的吻上他露出的雙唇，他的掌心壓住那絲綢般滑順的披風，樓住那強健的後腰狠狠摁向自己，兩人的身軀緊緊相貼，蝙蝠俠的雙唇在他不可抗拒的力量下被迫張開，他壓住他的頸後，舌頭伸入他的嘴裡糾纏著他的舌頭，蝙蝠俠在他的唇齒間發出微弱卻激動的低吟，用和超人不相上下的狂亂回吻著他，卻因體質跟不上而細細顫抖。

J'onn不知何時已經離開了，陽光照不到的殘破房屋裡只剩下兩人急促混亂的喘息和唇舌交纏的濕潤水聲。

Clark注意到蝙蝠俠跟不上的呼吸，放開他被自己的粗暴弄得鮮紅的嘴唇，上面閃著水光沾著自己的唾液，Clark無法抑制自己的情緒，更用力地摟住蝙蝠俠的身軀，只讓他喘息了一下，又貼上去奪走他的氧氣，蝙蝠俠顫抖著，似乎承受不住的抗拒躲開他的親吻，這卻只更加激起Clark的情緒，他低吼了一聲，一瞬間內把蝙蝠俠撞在身後的牆壁，拉住他的雙手按在頭的兩側，一絲津液在他們激烈的交纏中沿著蝙蝠俠嘴角流下。

"我以為，"Clark貼著那雙唇破碎道，"我以為你死了。"

Bruce渾身顫抖，被摁住的雙手緊握住，在Clark爆發失控的信息素和自己混亂的情感中難以思維，"我、我也是..."蝙蝠俠的聲音細微沙啞的像是嗚咽，"Clark......"

蝙蝠俠又一次叫出了超人的真名，但Clark陷在失而復得的狂亂中完全沒注意到，只是在這顫抖的嗓音中再一次確認蝙蝠俠的存在。

"B...B......"

Clark將臉埋在蝙蝠俠的脖頸間，隔著剛硬的盔甲飢渴的吸著蝙蝠俠的氣味，那個氣味平淡冰冷，Clark很清楚那不是蝙蝠俠真正的味道，但他卻難以克制不去深深吸氣，吸取那股自己都不知道的氣味。

Bruce喘息著抓住Clark腦後的頭髮，面具下沒有被遮掩的部分潮紅，為Clark對他特別的暱稱而酥麻，他在迷茫中模糊的注意到兩人所在的場所。

"不行...在這裡......"蝙蝠俠揪住Clark的頭髮，力氣卻輕微像是小貓抓撓。

Clark不耐煩的低吼，放開咬著蝙蝠俠頸間盔甲的牙齒，捏住他的臀部像是抱小孩般抱起他，讓他的雙腿在自己身後纏繞，Bruce不自覺極輕的嗚咽，鼻尖貼近Clark頸間，在Clark濃烈的信息素中迷糊的漂泊。

Clark抱著蝙蝠俠一秒內到達最近的傳送點帶著兩人回到瞭望塔，為了戰後收拾，瞭望塔裡現在空無一人，Clark進到塔裡配置暫供休憩的臥房把蝙蝠俠扔上裡頭的床鋪，黑色柔順的布料散亂在Bruce身上，呈現出一種混亂的美感。

Bruce還沒反應過來雙唇就又被攫獲住，他同樣飢渴的貼向Clark，雙手在他身上胡亂摸索，恨不得把自己埋進他體內。

礙於盔甲，Clark無法直接觸摸到Bruce身體的觸感，也無法吸取他真正的氣息，那讓他越發焦躁，Clark暴躁的吼著粗暴的拉扯那些繁複的盔甲。

"等、等......"

Bruce氣息凌亂的一一解開那些複雜的鎖扣，但超人卻無法等待的在鎖扣打開的瞬間就將盔甲直接扯開，他的雙手伸進殘破的盔甲裡撫摸那包裹在內襯緊身衣下的身軀，滿足的嘆息。可是他立刻就意識到另一點不如預料的事。

"你的信息素偽裝器在哪？"Clark焦躁道。

"什麼...？"Bruce茫然的回應。

"你把偽裝器裝在哪？"

"在後腰上......"

Clark翻過蝙蝠俠的身體讓他趴在床上，急躁的掀開他後背上凌亂的披風撕開剩餘的盔甲露出那緊身衣包裹的臀部，拉下那塊布料露出裡頭飽滿深陷的股溝，在那之上貼著一個精密的電子片，Clark忍住去親吻那片詭異的潔白的，誘人的臀肉，伸手準備摘掉那貼片，對將要聞到蝙蝠俠真正的氣息而興奮，他不能再失去他了，他要得到他，不讓他再離開自己，佔有他，標記他......

Clark猛然驚醒，意識前所未有的清晰。

他的指尖停格在電子片上方，雙眼睜大，呼吸滯住。

天啊...他都做了什麼？

他剛剛想做什麼？

他親吻蝙蝠俠，打算跟他做愛，甚至想標記他。

他怎麼能...？他怎麼能，在他擁有Bruce的時候？

Clark慌亂的後退，"蝙蝠俠...對、對不起...我...我不是故意......"

蝙蝠俠戴著面罩的臉轉過來看向Clark，底下的雙唇微啟紅潤，雙頰潮紅，Clark明明看不見他的雙眼，卻從那奇異的毫無防備的微微張開的雙唇中感覺到他的迷茫，那個平時剛強的男人，此時整個人散發出一股詭異致命的誘惑。

Clark更加恐慌的往後退去，"我，我不該...Bruce他......"Clark語無倫次的解釋著，他應該要馬上離開的，但他的身體卻不聽使喚的完全不想離開床上那個依然迷茫的看著他的人。

Clark站在離床不遠的地方，混亂地注視著蝙蝠俠撐起穿著被撕毀得殘破不勘的盔甲的身體，披風滑下來遮住他全身上下唯一完全裸露的一小片潔白細膩的後臀，Clark嚥了口口水。

Bruce不想離開Clark半步，他跪在床上環住Clark的脖子親吻他，拉扯著他想要他回到床上。

"蝙蝠俠，不、不行，我不能，我、我有伴侶，我......"

"吻我，吻我，吻我，Clark..."蝙蝠俠貼著Clark的嘴唇急切的呢喃。

"不，我，"Clark忽然頓住，"蝙蝠俠，你知道我的名字？"

"嗯，嗯，Clark…..."

蝙蝠俠似乎忍受不了離開Clark一分一毫，Clark的本能也叫囂著讓他狠狠擁抱眼前的人，但對伴侶的背叛感讓他瘋狂滋長的慾望被壓抑住，而蝙蝠俠卻讓這一切變得更加困難。

"你知道我的身分...？"Clark在他不停的索吻中嘗試著保持理智，"那你也知道我有一個標記伴侶嗎...？"

蝙蝠俠喘息著退開，"Clark，我就是你的標記伴侶......"

"什...麼？"Clark茫然地看著蝙蝠俠被面具遮蓋的臉龐。

蝙蝠俠搖晃著頭似乎想從讓思緒掙脫瘋狂的情慾，他抿著唇吞了口口水，那動作讓Clark的視線不自覺下滑到他的脖頸，蝙蝠俠伸手到脖子處盔甲的暗鎖，生物辨識鎖解開，蝙蝠俠雙手推開盔甲的卡鎖，頭盔往上移動，Clark幾乎忘記呼吸。

Bruce的臉就在那。

Bruce Wayne就在那。

一直在那，在那張面具下，那個盔甲下，在那偽裝下。

Clark恍惚的捧住蝙蝠俠，Bruce的雙頰。

"Bruce..."

"Clark。"Bruce輕輕歪過頭，臉頰貼在Clark的掌心內，灰藍的雙眼因情慾而濕潤卻依然閃著堅毅不催的光輝，他神秘堅毅的隊友，他脆弱堅強的伴侶，他的標記伴侶。

他的Bruce。

=====

他的腰肢狠狠撞擊在身下人的臀部上，發出粗魯直接的拍擊聲。

Bruce哭泣著承受著身後人狂暴的情慾，身上的盔甲已經被完全撕開，裡頭的緊身衣卻沒來得及脫下，殘破的掛在Bruce泛著汗水粉紅的身軀上，下半身的褲子只有臀部和胯下的地方被撕開，其餘完好無缺，甚至連靴子都沒脫下，詭異的，病態的誘人。

Bruce抓著自己被掀在一旁的披風，混亂地呻吟叫喊著，身體深處敏感的軟肉被來回狠狠戳刺。

"Clar、...Clark！"

Bruce的雙腿墊在肚子下，雙臂彎折撐在胸膛下，蜷縮著挺起屁股，迎合地向後扭動，後腰上的偽裝器早已被撕掉，濃郁的Omega信息素在整個房間裡蔓延和Alpha同樣熾烈的氣息相遇，已標記連結的信息素歡欣的融合，吸引著彼此，引起更多狂熱的渴求。

Bruce在Clark又一次重重的撞擊下發著抖達到頂點，他的腰弓起，頸部向後伸展，又重重癱軟下。

"Bruce..."

Clark紅著眼翻過Bruce的身體，從正面再次進入底下人的體內，他往前探尋，攫住Bruce已經紅腫的嘴唇，但Bruce依然熱烈的回應著他，在兩人緊貼的唇舌間發出急切的鼻息。

這已經是Bruce第三次內部高潮，氪星人的體質造就他們可以持續射精而不成結高潮，而在Clark毫不抑制的信息素下，Bruce似乎進入了偽熱潮的狀態，無論Clark怎麼索求他似乎都不感到難受只是更加興奮。

Clark摘掉Bruce剩下的那隻手套，扣住他雙手十指壓在頭兩側，低喃著伴侶的名字粗重的喘息。

Clark沉重的，幾近絕望的在Bruce體內最深處的軟肉上短促深重的挺動數十下，結緩緩脹開，撐開那已經被他標記過的脆弱隱密之處。

這是他的Omega，他的伴侶，他的Bruce。

Clark亢奮的擺動腰肢，感受著Bruce同樣熾熱的迎合，帶著兩人迎向最後的高潮。

"啊、啊啊、C、Clark—！"

"Bruce—！"

=====

Clark擁抱著那相對自己嬌小的身軀，滿足的聞著他身上的氣息。

Bruce現在身上所有的衣物盔甲都已經被卸除，Clark的也是，兩人赤裸地躺在被子裡依偎在彼此懷裡。

"Bruce..."Clark的唇瓣貼在Bruce的頭頂上，輕聲道。

"嗯？"Bruce發出細微的鼻音回應。

"你什麼時候知道我是Clark的？"

"你從沒隱藏過自己的氣息，氪星人。"

Bruce翻過身面對著Clark，狡黠的笑道。那笑容讓Clark的心癢癢的。

"說到氣息...我在標記你之後，一直覺得蝙蝠俠的味道很好聞，原來..."Clark停頓了一下，"可是你明明裝了偽裝器啊？"

"目前醫學還無法解開標記之謎，但目前傾向說法是標記伴侶會覺得對方好聞是某種標記產生的效果影響，不是真的氣味好聞..."Bruce半睜著眼解釋道。

"喔..."Clark拇指摩娑著Bruce耳邊的鬢髮，"那你怎麼不告訴我你的身分？"

"一開始只是覺得沒必要，"Bruce想到兩人乾柴烈火的那晚，在那之前，他根本不知道他們會就那樣在一起，跳過告白，跳過約會，直奔標記，"後來是沒有合適的時機..."

Clark也想起兩人那甜蜜激烈的夜晚，確實那會讓人不知道怎麼開口。

如果只是剛開始交往，可能還能說'嘿，我有事想告訴你...'

但兩人一夜間就成了標記伴侶，似乎要說出'其實我有個祕密身分'就不是那麼容易了。

Clark笑了起來，已經半昏睡的Bruce勉力睜開眼看著他，"笑什麼？"

"沒什麼，"Clark愛憐的親吻Bruce的額頭，"只是想到我還為同時愛上Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠俠而煩惱覺得好笑。"

"你有？"Bruce感興趣的問。

"是啊。"Clark又笑了起來。

"那你現在覺得如何？"

"我發現我最愛的兩個人是同一個人，你說呢？"

Clark溫柔地看著Bruce，臉上是止不住的甜蜜快樂的笑意。

Bruce被Clark的笑容感染，也微笑起來。

"我愛你。"Bruce輕聲道。

"我也愛你。"Clark柔聲回應。

FIN  
2016/4/28


End file.
